


Droit du Seigneur

by EldritchSandwich



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Performance, Sexy Sandwich, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki takes advantage of his new position to show Maria and Natasha a night they'll never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Droit du Seigneur

Natasha Romanov opened her eyes. When she'd closed them, she'd been in her narrow bunk in her tiny quarters on a SHIELD amphibious recon platform somewhere beneath the Arctic Circle. Now she wasn't.

That in itself wouldn't have been enough to rattle the veteran spy; she'd been kidnapped, 'disappeared', and covertly recruited more than enough times to be as comfortable as one could with waking up somewhere she wasn't expecting.

What rattled her was the face smirking down at her.

"Agent Romanov." He bowed almost daintily. If it had been anyone else, it would have looked funny. "A pleasure to see you again."

Natasha swallowed. "Loki."

The Asgardian grinned. "No need to sound so surprised. You're far too clever to think you'd seen the last of me, now aren't you?"

"When I saw the last of you, you were headed for a cell."

Loki gestured grandly with his arms as the redhead looked around the huge, vaulted golden hall. As opulent as she'd heard Asgard was, she doubted this was a prison cell.

"As you can see, there have been some...changes in the established order." He nodded toward the guards standing on either side of what she only now realized was a throne. They didn't look like they were there to contain him.

Even half-lying with her legs spread and her arms behind her, Natasha's muscles coiled. She knew she wouldn't be a match for an Asgardian, even for a few seconds, but the element of surprise was all she needed.

"They'll know I'm gone."

Loki smirked. "They won't. You won't be gone long enough to be missed. And you won't recall it yourself. You'll just wake back up, no worse for wear." His smirk widened as his gaze slid down her athletic, half-naked body. "Perhaps a bit sore."

Natasha swallowed hard. "Why are you doing this? What do you want?"

Loki hummed thoughtfully. "Well...it's not just about what I want. It's also about what...she wants."

Loki stepped to the side, and Natasha blinked. There, lying in her uniform in a pile on the floor, was Agent Maria Hill.

Natasha's gaze went from the other woman to Loki, then back. "Agent Hill." The woman stirred. "Agent Hill. Maria."

The dark-haired woman's head snapped up, and then, as her eyes darted around the unfamiliar surroundings and fell on Loki, her body followed. Natasha's practiced eye could immediately tell that the kick was perfectly angled, more powerful than it looked, and doomed to failure.

Loki just grabbed the agent's ankle before her foot made contact, using the grip to lazily swing her body around to land next to Natasha's. Maria groaned as the redhead helped her to her knees.

"Natasha?"

The redhead nodded curtly. "Maria."

"Where are we?"

"My throne room." Loki spread his arms wide again. "A little impressive even to your jaded eye, Agent Romanov?"

"Why are we here?"

Maria's question was directed at Loki, but it was Natasha who answered.

"Loki plans to torture us for fun. Rape." Natasha's voice was cool, but her stomach was in agony and her heart felt like it was about to explode.

Maria's eyes went wide, but Loki just raised his hands.

"Agent Romanov, for once in your life you have misread my intentions. The...primal fantasy you are here to fulfill is not mine." One of the hands turned down toward Maria. "It's hers."

Natasha turned toward the brunette, eyebrows knitted in confusion, to find her blushing.

"Agent?"

Maria's lips tightened. Loki chuckled.

"Yes, the stalwart Agent Hill spends quite a great deal of time imagining how she might make use of you. True for most of your SHIELD compatriots, of course, but her fantasies do tend to be rather more romantic. And rather more...well, desperate."

Maria's cheeks flared even redder. Loki had begun to pace a slow circle around them; Natasha didn't bother turning her head.

"And while you are correct, Agent Romanov, that I brought you here for my entertainment, I thought that perhaps as the new king of Asgard, I might demonstrate my benevolence by using my power to bring a smile to this poor, obsessive creature's face."

And you won't be leaving until I'm satisfied, Natasha added mentally. She set her shoulders. She might have been able to create enough of a distraction to escape herself, for all the good it would do, but the only way she and Maria could both get out would be to coordinate, and she very much doubted that the Asgardian was planning to leave them alone to talk first. That left one option.

She turned to the brunette to find tears streaking down her beet-red cheeks.

"Maria. Look at me."

"Oh God, I'm...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, this is all my fault..."

"Maria, it's okay. Just look at me." The brunette shook her head. Slowly, a slender hand slid up her cheek and began to tip her head to the side. "Maria. It's okay."

When the brunette finally met her eyes, Natasha leaned in for the kiss.

Kissing a woman was nothing new. She'd been contracted to seduce them in the past, and much more frequently to seduce men who liked to watch, and she'd done it anyway when she had an itch that needed scratching because women tended to be more efficient for that sort of thing than men and the famed Black Widow was nothing if not a pragmatist.

What caught her off guard was how good it was.

More than a little hesitant at first, Maria shaking and all but hyperventilating against the redhead's lips, but once it dawned on her that this was really happening she started to respond to Natasha's mouth and a soft sigh escaped her lips. One of Maria's long, graceful hands landed on the sliver of bare skin at Natasha's waist where her tank top rode up, while the other was digging into the material at her back, trying to pull their bodies closer together. Whether or not Maria was a good kisser was almost beside the point; Natasha couldn't remember the last time she'd been kissed so...well, so passionately.

When Maria pulled back to catch her breath in great, heaving gulps, her eyes were still wide and her hands were still shaking. "I...I'm sorry..."

Natasha's hands cupped her cheeks. "Maria. It's okay..."

With that, it seemed like Maria's will was broken, and she threw her body against Natasha's, dropping them both to the floor. Her hands were under Natasha's top, lifting it up on a searing, tantalizing journey toward her breasts. All things considered, that seemed like a good idea to Natasha, and as she sucked on the brunette's tongue she began to fumble with her own hands for the zipper. She unzipped Maria's uniform down to her waist in one long pull; when her fingers touched the bare, smooth, hot skin of Maria's belly, the brunette moaned into her mouth.

Well aware she was going to have to take the more dominant position, Natasha's lips slid from Maria's to trail kisses down her neck to her chest. She pulled the brunette's top wide, revealing pert breasts with long brown nipples. When she took one between her lips, Maria gasped and her hand tightened on the back of Natasha's head. Natasha smirked around the hard, salty nub rolling against her tongue; while she'd never tell anyone as much, when it came to female lovers the redheaded agent was unquestionably a breast woman.

And so, it seemed, was Maria. Her other hand was bunching up the material of Natasha's tank top, pulling it higher until her surprisingly large chest bounced free. When she felt Maria's hand squeezing, Natasha just redoubled her own efforts. "That feels good," she murmured encouragingly against Maria's chest, and the brunette moaned.

As she alternated between them, Maria's nipples were growing slick and hard in her mouth, and Natasha was overcome by the urge to feel them against her own. She kissed her way back up to Maria's mouth and pressed their chests together, breasts circling each other and the brunette's breathing growing heavier as their hardened, sensitized nipples dueled.

Natasha was pleasantly surprised when she felt Maria's hand slip down into her panties, tickling through the little patch of red fur to the hot, soaking lips below. Her middle finger slid between, and Natasha groaned in pleasure. The sound made Maria buck against her, pulling back with flushed cheeks to gaze hopefully into her eyes.

"Can...can I taste you?" Maria murmured, then winced at the pitiful need in her own voice. For her part, Natasha just grinned and sat back, drawing the brunette down with her.

As the redhead tugged down her already-moistening panties, Maria let out a spellbound gasp. Natasha's pussy was gorgeous, plump, smooth lips with the glistening pink flesh between them already sticky with arousal. The junior agent sighed headily as Maria's fingers began to explore her, parting her lips and playing experimentally with her folds. When the brunette's tongue joined in, Natasha threw her head back with a gasp; Maria's innocent, tentative explorations were driving her crazy.

Her cunt juices were already dripping down to the alien floor, and she couldn't stop a moan as Maria's lips sealed against her, licking and sucking down the moisture like she was dying of thirst. Her hand went to the brunette's hair, pressing her closer against her snatch.

"Oh, fuck, that feels so good..."

Maria looked up from her fervent pussy-worship, locking eyes with Natasha. "You taste so delicious," she murmured, cheeks reddening to match Natasha's fiery thatch of pussy fur, and Natasha grinned, stroking her hand tenderly through Maria's hair and urging her to continue.

Maria's tonguing was growing more confident, and Natasha's breathing was growing heavier, breasts bouncing in time as Maria's lips fastened around her clit. "I...I want to eat you too," she gasped, and Maria whined pitifully against her.

Natasha grabbed the brunette's thigh as she began to rotate, tugging her uniform pants down her hips until the other agent's sweet, fat shaved muff was revealed. Her cunt juice was already gushing down her thighs, and the sight of it made Natasha lick her lips. Without wasting any more time, she dove in, and Maria squealed in pleasure as the redhead's expert tongue burrowed between her hot, sweet folds. Natasha heard Loki chuckle from somewhere behind them, but she didn't care; her cunt was on fire, and Maria's delectable cum was flooding her eager, hungry mouth. As she felt Maria's muscles clench around her tongue in ecstasy, she didn't slow down, but increased her pace until Maria screamed out, hips jerking against Natasha's face as a second orgasm spilled from her spasming cunt.

Natasha only let up when she heard heavy footsteps approaching, gasping half for breath and half because Loki had led one of the guards to either side of them. "Quite a performance. But why don't we see whether you two are capable of serving a different kind of fantasy..."

Natasha felt Maria stiffen above her, and prepared her spent body to make one last, pointless struggle against what was coming. She felt Maria start to shake, and closed her eyes.

One of the guards turned toward Loki. "That's enough!"

The wayward Asgardian let out a melodramatic sigh, then waved his hand. The two women melted away, followed by the throne room, leaving him smirking through the force field of his cell at the two guard standing on the other side.

"Apologies, gentlemen. It was never my intention to offend. Just a harmless little indulgence. After all, your tour here must be so dreary, so why should I not lighten it for you?"

The guards shared an awkward glance, but said nothing. Loki smiled.

* * *

Natasha Romanov opened her eyes. She was in her narrow bunk in her tiny quarters on a SHIELD amphibious recon platform somewhere beneath the Arctic Circle. She stretched out with a sigh, and felt the fit, curvaceous body draped across hers answer the movement.

"Tasha? Is something wrong?"

The redhead shook her head, idly stroking Maria's hair. "I just had the weirdest dream."

The senior agent leaned up, letting the blanket drop from her bare breasts in the process. As Natasha had learned quickly from their occasional hookups, Maria always slept naked. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head again. "No, it was nothing. Just weird."

Maria nodded her acceptance. In the silence that followed, her hand began to slide down the inside of Natasha's thigh. "Well, since we're both awake..."

Maria's pert breasts pressed against her side, and the brunette's slender fingers brushed the edge of her quim. Natasha smiled.


End file.
